spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pumped Up Kicks
'Pumped Up Kicks '''is the twenty-fourth episode of Total Drama SBFW. It aired January 5, 2020, and was written by NoNameExists. Transcript episode starts out with Joey, Image, Dan and Vanessa on a plane heading for NYC. Vanessa: Ugh! I hate plane rides! Especially when I have to ride with you doofuses. Dan: Doofus? You got me shot last time! Vanessa: O yeah. I forgot about that. is in the plane’s kitchen making a grilled cheese sandwich. Joey: This looks scrumpditlyumptious. Image: Ump. Joey: Shut up. Image: Only if you make me one. Joey: Fine. pilot comes over the loudspeaker. Pilot: Hello my name is Abdul. I am from Iran and today I am going to teach you how to do the nae nae. Vanessa: Oh, god no! Pilot: So first you take your hand and yo- Wait who the heck are you. Oh my god h- pilot is seen flying out the window Dan: What the heck is happening?! mysterious voice comes over the loudspeaker. Voice: Hello. I am your new pilot, and this flight is being diverted. Joey: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Voice: No, I am not. Image: Who’s flying the plane? Voice: Layne Staley. Dan: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? ARE YOU ACTUALLY KIDDING ME?! Layne: Relax. There are worse losers you could have gotten. Vanessa: Like you? Layne: Yes. Be glad the other members of the cast weren’t here. Now buckle up for a long flight. Vanessa: This is gonna be the worst day of my life. Layne Staley: Good. Hours Later. Image: This grilled cheese is very good. Joey: Indeed. walks out of the cockpit with 4 AK47s in his hands. Layne: You all need to take these. Dan: AHAHAHA!! I HAVE FULL CONTROL OVER ALL OF YOU!! LISTEN TO ME OR I SHOOT!! AHAHAHAHAHA!! Vanessa: Dude, you do realize that everyone else has one too, right? Dan: Dang it. Layne: Now, I want you to put these on. hands everyone parachutes. Image: oh my god, we’re dropping from this plane, aren’t we?! Layne: You have no choice, the plane should be down in the next 15 seconds. Joey: OH GOD! back of the plane opens up and Layne waves the gun at everyone, signalling for them to get out. Dan: Here goes nothing! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Vanessa: WAIT FOR M- pushes her out of the plane, sending her flying. Joey then falls out. Image: I CAN DO THIS!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! jumps out. Layne: Weee! jumps out. ' ' starts waking up. Dan: Oh my god…. Where am I?... Layne: WELCOME T- Dan: AAAUUUGHHH!!!! HOW THE FRICK DID YOU GET HERE?! shrugs. Layne: We need to find everyone else… Well, you do. I’m outta here. Dan: WHAT?! Layne: Your challenge is to survive. Good luck. You have none. helicopter flies above. Layne pulls out a grappling hook and shoots it at the helicopter. He is carried away. Dan: Dang it. ' ' is walking through the woods. Vanessa: What is this place? hears a rumbling in a bush, and points her rifle at it. Vanessa: MAKE YOURSELF KNOWN! Image: Ump. Vanessa: Dang it I was wanting to shoot you. Image: :o Vanessa: Did I say that out loud? nods his head. Vanessa: Dang it! Image: So, how are we going to survive out here? Vanessa: Well, there was a pond to the North, so I guess we could try and catch some fish. Image: Sure, that would be a good source of food. and Image walk to the pond. Image: What’s that?! points at an unidentified figure, eating fish raw. Vanessa: SHOW YOURSELF! walks out, with blood and fish guts all over his face. Joey: I eat raw. Image: You live with the raw. Vanessa: Your flesh is raw. jumps from a tree. Dan: Woah, Joey, did you shoot yourself? Joey: Did your mom drop you when you were little? Dan: Yes. Vanessa: So now that we’re all here, we need to make a shelter. Image: You still haven’t even caught us any fish yet. Vanessa: No, WE haven’t caught any fish yet. Dan: Nope, just you. Joey, can you pass me a cold beer. Image: Sure. Vanessa: YOU GUYS ARE ONLY LIKE 17! Image: Indeed. Pass me another one. ' ''' hours and 45 beer cans later. Vanessa: Alright, that’s the last of the fish. Dan: Peanut Butter Toe Nickles. Image: Ump Vanessa: How many cans of beer have you had? Dan: 45 (Burps) Vanessa: Where did you even get them from? Dan: The plane. Image: I drink VODKA, the gentleman’s drink, so I am not suffering from their effects. I’ll help you cook the fish. Vanessa: How do we start the fire? Dan: Molotav Cocktail! Vanessa: GET DOWN!! cocktail explodes, starting a large fire. Vanessa quickly starts cooking the fish over the fire. Image: Yay! Vanessa: That’s how you cook a fish! starts eating the fish. They don’t notice that the fire is spreading into the forest. Joey: Hey, guys. I just noticed something. Dan: WhAt? Joey: The forest is burning. slowly turns his head and sees the forest burning. Image: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Dan: PANIC, PANIC!!! Image: USE THE BEER! throw the beer onto the fire, making it bigger. Vanessa: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! Dan: YOU TRY AND FIGURE OUT! this point the forest is burning all around them. Joey: WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE! Vanessa: Not if we stick together! Now, if we go to the east, there might still be some unburnt areas! C’mon! everybody walks through the burning forest, more smoke fills the air. Image: ACK! MY LUNGS! Dan: Toughen up! Image: no u. pushes Image into the fire. Image: OMFG! IT BURNS!! IT BURNS!! Dan: I like Paradise. Vanessa: LOOK OUT! tree falls, blocking the only exit out of the forest. Joey: Oh no….. Vanessa: I never thought we would all be eliminated at once. Dan: Well, it’s been fun. Joey: We almost got to the end. Image: We lived life to the fullest. Joey: Wait, what’s that sound? helicopter lands in front of them. Layne: Hi. Get in. Now. rushes in. Vanessa: Oh, look who came back for us! Where were you while we were suffering? Layne: A concert. helicopter flies away. Layne: Now, one of you will be eliminated. Dan: Vanessa. Vanessa: Dan?! I don’t have any enemies! Are you my enemy? Dan: You got me shot last time. Vanessa: Oh, yeah. Layne: THEN IT’S DECIDED! Joey and Image: We haven’t eve- kicks Vanessa out of the helicopter. She falls into a dumpster, breaking her fall. Vanessa: YUCK! Garbage! ACK! SOMETHING’S MOVING! Travis: Hello beautiful. Vanessa: (High-Pitched Screaming) camera cuts back to the helicopter. Layne: Done. Image: Did he just… Dan: yes, he did. Joey: That’s a wrap. Layne: I guess. Now I have to go star in a movie. WATCH WHEEL OF MISFORTUNE 2 IN THEATERS THIS MAY! Dan: No. Joey: So, where to next? Dan: Noone knows…. Image: I want to go home. Dan: Well, only 2 challenges left! Image: End Me. end. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2020 Transcripts Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:Total Drama SBFW Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by NoNameExists